Runaway Love (Song)
Runaway Love '''is the main song on the third episode of Glee: The New Years, it's originally sung by Ludacris on his album Release Therapy and sung by New Directions. Lyrics '''Chuck Yeah, and it goes a little something... like this Cheyenne Runaway love runaway love runaway love runaway love Runaway love runaway love runaway love runaway love Chuck Now little Lisa is only 9 years old she's trying to figure out why the world is so cold Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family mama's always gone and she never met her daddy Part of her is missing and nobody will listen mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen bringing home men at different hours of the night starting with some laughs usually ending in a fight Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch' She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own forced to think that hell is a place called home nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack she says she's 'bout to run away and never come back Cheyenne Runaway love runaway love runaway love runaway love Runaway love runaway love runaway love runaway love Chuck Little Nicole is only 10 years old she's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her yells and abuses leaves her with some bruises teachers ask questions she making up excuses bleeding on the inside crying on the out It's only one girl really knows what she about her name is little Stacy and they become friends promise that they always be tight 'til the end until one day little Stacy gets shot a drive by bullet went stray up on her block now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own forced to think that hell is a place called home nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack she says she's 'bout to run away and never come back Cheyenne Runaway love runaway love runaway love runaway love Runaway love runaway love runaway love runaway love Chuck Little Erica is eleven years old she's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold so she pops X to get rid of all the pain plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love so there's no protection he's using no glove never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction The days go by and her belly gets big the father bails out he ain't ready for a kid knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion plus she lives poor so no money for abortion Erica is stuck up in the world on her own forced to think that hell is a place called home nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack she say she's about to run away and never come back Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Directions